The Queen's Gatos Part 1
by AriisonIchijouji
Summary: Queen Ariison wants her king back!
1. Part 1- Queen's Challenge

The Queen's Gatos  
Chapter 1   
In the land of Pokemon there lives a evil Queen named Mistan.  
Queen Mistan is the Queen of all Pokemon!   
She was very powerful and never was beatned once!  
She has many Pokemon since she has a special way of catchin' them.   
But she usally uses her cat Pokemon, Meowth.  
Meowth is at level 100 and is very powerful.  
Even though Mistan's Meowth is very powerful there is another Strong and powerful creature that's not a Pokemon but it's a Digimon!  
The Digimon's name is BlackGatomon.  
BlackGatomon was owned by other evil Queen named Queen Ariison.   
She was meaner then Queen Mistan and kinda a little bit more powerful.  
Queen Ariison is the Queen of all Digimon and uses dark ringz to capture them.  
One day Queen Mistan was in her castle and got a message from her Lugia that Queen Ariison will be comin', soon.  
"Oh, really"said Queen Mistan  
"Yes"said Lugia  
Queen Ariison knocked on the door loundly.  
The door was opened so Queen Ariison decided to come in.  
"Queen Mistan????"said Queen Ariison  
"Oh Queen Ariison what are you doin' here?"said Queen Mistan  
"I came because I lost my King, Ken and I think you took him!"said Queen Ariison.  
"Well your right I do have him!"said Queen Mistan  
"GIVE KING KENNY BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW!!"said Queen Ariison  
"You have to fight me for Ken!"said Queen Mistan  
"Anytime, Anywhere"said Queen Ariison  
"OK"said Queen Mistan 


	2. Part 2-The Battle of the Gatos

The Queen's Gatos Part 2  
The batlle of the Gatos  
  
  
"Appear BlackGatomon!"said Queen Ariison  
"Appear Meowth"said Queen Mistan  
"Wow, a Gato against a Gato and one of them is a Pokemon and the other one is a Digimon this should be very interesting!"said Lugia  
"Appear Blue Digivice"said Queen Ariison  
Meowth and BlackGatomon went to the center of the floor.  
"Letz start this battle right now,Queen Mistan!"said Queen Ariison  
"Fine!"said Queen Mistan  
"Lightin' paw!"said BlackGatomon  
Meowth got hit.  
"COME ON YOU STUPID MEOWTH GET UP NOW!"Screammed Queen Mistan  
Meowth got up.  
"YAY, now use Fury Swips!"said Queen Mistan  
Meowrh used Fury Swips on BlackGatomon.  
"Let's make thie more interesting!"said Queen Ariison  
"What do you mean by that?"asked Queen Mistan   
"You'll see!"said Queen Ariison  
"DIGIVOVLE BLACKGATOMON"screammed Queen Ariison   
"BlackGatomon Digivolve tooooo.............LadyDevimon!"she said  
"Ok this will make to battle more interesting"said Queen Mistan  
"Meowth I want you to evolve, NOW!"Said Queen Mistan  
Mewth changed his form for Meowth to Persain!  
"You know what to do Persain"said Queen Mistan  
Persain nodded it's head.  
Persain used Scratch.  
"Evil Wing"said LadyDevimon sending Persain to the other side of the room!  
"Persain get up!"said Queen Mistan  
Persain got up and walked back to LadyDevimon.  
"Use Takedown!"Said Queen Mistan  
Persian used Takedown and LadyDevimon didn't move or even get hurt!  
"HOW THE HELL CAN'T PERSAIN BEAT LADYDEVIMON??"Screammed Queen Mistan   
"How bout if we use to mon's each?"said Queen Mistan  
"OK"said Queen Ariison  
"Great, return Persain"said Queen Mistan  
Persain evolved back to Meowth.  
"Go Lugia!"said Queen Mistan  
"Lugia, you the stupid bird is gonna win then you have another thing comin'."said Queen Ariison *Laughs Evily* 


	3. Part 3- The Bird and the Monster

The Queen's Gatos  
  
Part 3   
The Bird and the Monster  
"Oh yeah what is it?"asked Queen Mistan  
"You'll see*laughs evily*"said Oueen Ariison  
Queen Ariison takes out something from her pocket.   
Takes out her D-arc and putz a modify card in.  
"Digimodify Digimon Change Activate, Kimeramon!"said Queen Ariison  
Then LadyDevimon changed into Kimeramon!  
"How the hell did you do that????"said Queen Mistan  
"I'm Queen Ariison I rule ALL Digimon and I can change my Digimon into ANY Digimon I want"Said Queen Ariison  
"O whatever like Scarylooknmon is goin' to win"said Queen Mistan  
"It's name is Kimearmon, and yes it WILL win!"said Queen Ariison  
"Poison Wing"said Kimeramon  
Lugia got poisoned and got a lot weaker.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA It only took ONE hit and it's weak!"said Queen Ariison  
"SHUT UP"Said Queen Mistan  
"Lugia you know what to do!"said Queen Mistan  
Lugia nodded it's head.  
It used Fly and hit Kimeramon.  
"GRRRRRRRRRRR"Growled Kimeramon and used Scissor Claw  
Lugia fell to the ground.  
"No.......Lugia"said Queen Mistan  
Queen Mistan took her Pokeball out and Lugia went in it.  
"GO Meowth!"said Queen Mistan  
Meowth came out of it's Pokeball.  
Meowth used a lot of Fury Swip attackz.  
Then Meowth and Kimeramon attacked at the same time and cause a huge blast lotz of puffs of smoke was everywhere.  
"Ha Kimeramon probaly won!"said Queen Ariison  
"Yeah, Sure, Whatever Letz make this more interestin'"said Queen Mistan  
"How?"said Queen Ariison  
"If you win you get Ken which is already happein' but if I win then I get to keep Ken as a slave and you lose your title as Queen!"said Queen Mistan  
"No, I don't wanna make it more interestin' "said Queen Ariison  
"O ok anyway will see you will get Ken after ALL this smoke clears up!"said Queen Mistan 


	4. Who Will Get Ken?

Part 4  
WHO WILL GET KEN?  
  
The smoke FINALLY cleared up!  
Both Queen Mistan and Queen Ariison looked and they saw BOTH the Digimon and the Pokemon was on the ground!   
"NO WAY THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"said Mistan  
"Yeah my Kimeramon should have won oh wait a min since Kimeramon fainted and BlackGatomon is Kimeramon meanz it's a tie but then who getz King Kenny???"said Queen Ariison  
"We could cut him in half *Laughz*"Said Queen Mistan  
"THAT IS NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!"Screammed Queen Ariison  
"It is and you know it!"said Queen Mistan  
"Yeah, Sure, Whatever!"said Queen Ariison  
Then from out of nowhere Ken comes out.   
"Hi Ariison"said Ken hugin' her.  
"Hi Kenny"said Queen Ariison  
"Wait who getz to keep Ken"said Queen Mistan  
"What are you talkin' about?"asked Ken  
"Uhhhhhhh Nothin'"said Queen Ariison  
"Whatever"said Ken  
"I WANT KENNY"said Queen Ariison  
"Ariison??????WHAT ARE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT?"asked Ken  
"Queen Mistan wants you as her slave."said Queen Ariison  
"I'M NOT GOIN" TO BE ANYONES SLAVE!"said Ken  
"Then come on Ken!"said Queen Ariison  
"Kimeramon chage back to LadyDevimon!"said Queen Ariison   
Ken,LadyDevimon, and Queen Ariison ran out the door.  
"How could I get Ken back?????????"said Queen Mistan  
"Wait I have a great idea *laughs evily*"said Queen Mistan 


End file.
